Andrade "Cien" Almas
Andrade Cien Almas.png Andrade_Almas.jpg Andrade US Champ.jpg Manuel Alfonso "Manny" Andrade Oropeza (born November 3, 1989), is a Mexican luchador or professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Andrade "Cien" Almas. He is best known for his work in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) from 2007 until 2015 under the ring name La Sombra (Spanish for "The Shadow"). Andrade is the son of Jose Andrade Salasa, who is better known as the wrestler "Brillante". Andrade made his professional wrestling debut a month before his 14th birthday and worked initially as Brillante Jr. In 2007 he began working for CMLL as La Sombra and was met with in ring success as he won the 2007 Torneo Gran Alternativa tournament, the 2011 Universal Championship and at one point he was a triple champion; holding the Mexican National Trios Championship, NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship and CMLL World Tag Team Championship at the same time. He also made appearances for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion. tye d Andrade, while working as "La Sombra" was one of the founding members of the Los Ingobernables ("the Unruly") wrestling group along with Rush, La Máscara and Marco Corleone. The Ingobernables group straddles the traditional roles of the "good guys" and "bad guys" in lucha libre as are positioned to be against anyone who is not a part of Los Ingobernables group. During his career he has won the masks of El Felino, Olímpico and Volador Jr. by defeating them in Lucha de Apuestas, or bet matches, to force them to unmask and has only lost one Lucha de Apuestas match, losing his own mask to Atlantis. On November 19, 2015, Andrade signed a developmental contract with WWE. He later reported to the WWE Performance Center to begin his WWE career, focusing initially on improving his English language skills with the help of Sarah Stock, a WWE trainer who worked for CMLL for almost a decade. He made his WWE in-ring debut at an NXT house show in Tampa, Florida on January 8, 2016, wrestling under the name "Manny Andrade" and defeating Riddick Moss. He made his NXT TakeOver debut at NXT TakeOver: Dallas on April 1, where he defeated Christopher Girard during a dark match. On April 17, 2018, Almas, alongside Zelina Vega, was drafted to SmackDown as part of the Superstar Shake–up. A month later, in his in–ring debut, Almas defeated a local wrestler on the 15 May episode of SmackDown Live. Shortly after his debut, towards the end of May, Almas was placed in his first feud with his former ally Sin Cara. During the 2019 WWE Draft, Andrade along with Vega were drafted to Raw where he won the United States Championship on December 26 2019 at Madison Square Garden. Select Championship History * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Universal Championship * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre World Tag Team Championship * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre World Trios Championship * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Mexican National Trios Championship * NWA World Welterweight Championship * NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship * NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship * Lucha Libre Azteca Azteca Championship * IWGP Intercontinental Championship * NXT Championship * WWE United States Championship See Also WWE Raw, NXT